


Мышонок

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Эрик и Чарльз - волонтеры в больнице для летучих мышей. Чарльз один из самых активных волонтеров, Эрик делает вид, что ему не нравится, но в душе любит мышат и Чарльза в мышатах. А-, флафф</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышонок

\- Эрик, ты только посмотри, какая прелесть! – умиленно произносит Ксавьер, держа в ладонях совсем крохотного мышонка. Он совсем аккуратно, едва касаясь, проводит кончиками пальцев по короткой шерстке, после чего поднимает взгляд на напарника и, бегло ему улыбнувшись, разворачивается к столу. Бережно укложив детеныша на небольшое полотенце, он принимаясь заботливо пеленать его. Эрик ничего не говорит, только негромко хмыкает, искоса полядывая на увлеченного делом Ксавьера.

Леншерр – не особый любитель животных, возиться с ними – то еще удовольствие. Но тем не менее, когда Чарльз в конце учебного года заявил ему, что хочет летом поработать волонтером в больнице для летучих мышей и спросил, не желает ли Эрик составить ему компанию, то последний тут же, не раздумывая, согласился, так как упускать возможность в очередной раз побыть с Чарльзом не хотелось.

Леншерр думал, что волонтерская работа в больнице – пустая трата времени, и что он начнет выть от скуки уже на вторые сутки. Он уже морально готовил себя к тому, что это всего на пару месяцев перед возвращением в университет, и если Чарльзу этого так хочется, то он перетерпит. Но он никак не ожидал, что втянется, и уж тем более, что мышата, как и Чарльз, на которого то и дело забирались рукокрылые, цепляясь острыми коготками за одежду, будут вызывать у него умиление…

\- Ты мне не поможешь? – из размышлений его выдергивает голос Ксавьера, занятый пеленанием мышей. Искупав и укутав каждого мышонка, он заботливо укладывает их в ряд. Особое внимание он уделяет самому крохотному мышонку, которого парализовало от укуса клеща - к нему он прикасается с особой осторожностью.

Эрик то и дело поглядывает в его сторону, стараясь не демонстрировать свои эмоции. Но какие бы титанические усилия он не прикладывал, притупить умиление не получается: уголки его губ предательски ползут вверх, но он резко одергивает себя, когда подходит к Чарльзу и протягивает ему тарелку с нарезанными фруктами и бутылочку с молоком.

Чарльз мягко ему улыбается, как умеет улыбаться только он. Он берет в руки один из мягких свертков со своим любимцем и принимается кормить мышонка.

\- Такой хрупкий и беззащитный, - тяжело выдыхает Ксавьер. - Он нуждается в особой заботе и ласке.

Эрик лишь скептически хмыкает и пожимает плечами, мол, ему нет до этого дела.

\- Ты слишком много возишься с ними, особенно вот с этим, - как можно небрежнее бросает он, кивая в сторону парализованного нетопыря и вытирая руки полотенцем. – Из тебя получилась отличная нянька.

\- Да брось. Вечно ты ворчишь, - беззлобно усмехается в ответ Ксавьер, поднося мышонку молоко. Чарльз с искренним восторгом на лице наблюдает за трапезой, после чего убирает бутылку и заботливо вытирает капли молока с мордочки. Эрик думает, что Чарльз выглядит сейчас чертовски мило. Но вслух ничего не произносит.

\- Тебе здесь совсем не нравится? – все еще держа мышонка в руках, спрашивает Ксавьер, поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Нормально, - неопределенно отвечает Леншерр, пожимая плечами.

Но как только Ксавьер вновь отходит к столу, Эрик бросает на Чарльза очередной взгляд и на этот раз он не в силах сдержать умиленной улыбку, лишь радуясь, что напарник стоит сейчас к нему спиной. Чарльз, не поворачиваясь, улыбается в ответ, потому что знает с каким выражением лица сейчас уставился на него Эрик: как бы Леншерр не строил из себя недовольного, скрыть своим истинные эмоции от Ксавьера у него получается плохо, он уже не в первый раз ловит на себе полный умиления взгляд Эрика, но никогда ничего не говорит, продолжая подыгрывать ему – репутацию надо поддерживать.


End file.
